


New Things

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [112]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Robots, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: A Sportarobbie fic via Jonathan Coulton’s "Skullcrusher Mountain". Robbie decides to woo Sportacus by creating a monster as a gift for him. Maybe he means for it to be a steed or something? I would love this with a shippy/happy ending.





	New Things

“It’s, um, beautiful, Robbie.”

“I know! I wouldn’t give you a birthday gift I didn’t think was perfect!”

“And it’s... well crafted?”

Robbie snorted, “Well _yes_. Made it myself.” Proud grin still fixed on his face, Robbie tapped the back of the... gift. It made an echoy metal sound. “Sometimes I think I’m way too smart for you.”

Sportacus let out a nervous laugh. “So, uh... what is it exactly?” He asked slowly.

A frown dropped Robbie’s whole face. “You can’t tell?”

“Well I can see it’s a robot but, what  _is_ it?”

Robbie gestured to the mech with both arms, “It’s a  _pet_! For you!”

The ‘pet’ was a made of a blueish-grey metal. Its long head, framed by two floppy ears, came up to Sportacus’ shoulder. Thick legs ended in paw-like feet. There was no mouth but two neon blue eyes were trained on Sportacus, unblinking. The middle part of its back was made up of cloth and stuffing; like a pillow shaped like a saddle. 

Sportacus’ apprehension must have been clear because Robbie launched into an explanation. “You just looked so happy last week when we visited the dogs in that shelter. I know it’s hard to look after a dog since you live in an airship so I  _made_  you one. Then I figured it might as well be functional so I scaled it up and now you can  _ride_ it too! Like a cross between a dog and a pony! A Pog! Or a Dony? Haven’t thought that far ahead.”

Robbie paused, looking between Sportacus and the robot. His shoulders slumped. “I get the feeling you don’t like it.”

“I do!” Sportacus said quickly. He grabbed both of Robbie’s hands and squeezed them. “I love it! It’s a very thoughtful gift, Robbie.” Using his tip toes, Sportacus kissed Robbie gently on the lips. “I was just a little surprised, that’s all.”

A faint shade of pink lit Robbie’s cheeks and a shy smile appeared. Sportacus smiled back and laced their fingers together. “Happy birthday, Sportacus,” Robbie said.

“Thank you.” 

Sportacus reached out his free hand to pet the Pog. “Speaking of living in an airship, there was something I wanted to ask you. I was going to wait but since you went through all this trouble...” He felt Robbie tense beside him and Sportacus, being a courageous hero, kept his eyes on the robot. “Maybe, soon, if you are okay with it, I could. Move in. With you.” 

Robbie’s hand slipped out of his. “You want to move in with me? Into my lair?”

Still unable to look at his boyfriend, Sportacus nodded, “It makes more sense— I have less stuff and you are afraid of heights. Besides, it will give me an excuse to ride this Pog more often.” 

Sportacus finally turned to Robbie. Robbie was staring at him much like the Pog was; not blinking or moving in any way.

Sportacus offered an apologetic grimace, “Too soon?”  

In response, Robbie tackled him to the ground in a hug. The Pog watched, countenance blank, as its creator and new master laughed and hugged on the grass.


End file.
